random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunker Racers 2
Bunker Racers, is a sequel to the original Bunker Racers Video Game, this game has over 80 tracks, customizable cars, Over 300 Playable Characters and epic music. The game is released November 19 2012 in the USA and January 19 2013. Plot On a Normal Day in the Bunker, Everyone is gathering around the fire place in the Living Room telling Spooky Stories, Everyone has a turn to tell a scary story and its Bob's turn to tell a story next. Bob tells a story that every 3000 years aliens attack planet Earth and they destory every life form there, No one thinks that Bob is telling the truth, but a U.F.O of Aliens come, The Bunker, Justin Beiber and the Teens and everyone who survived the war gathers around the U.F.O, The Alien Leader tells the Everyone gathered around the Aliens that they are going to destroy Planet Earth and they will get destroyed along with it. Bob asks why the Aliens are going to destory Earth, so the Aliens tell Bob that they don't have any entertainment on they're planet but people on Earth do have entertainment, Bob then makes a deal that if everyone races around the world and in other worlds they can live, but if they don't entertain the aliens they are going to destory Planet Earth and everyone. Playable Characters The Bunker *Awesomecartoonfan01 *CCs and Cream *Alternate Phineas *Tornadospeed *Gray Pea Shooter *Mariophineas76 *Turbo Furbo *Kh2cool *Lego55 *Faves3000 *Mario Luigi 123 *Moon Snail *Banjosnape *Maxwell the Scribblenaut *Complienscreator00 *Mochlum *Complienscreatorbro00 *LoganKart20000 *Redsox1099 *MissingNo. *ThatAnimeguy *Fredthefish *Rawrlego *Affenpinscher *Bob The Stick Figure *Add your name if your forgotten Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella *Perry the Platypus *Doofensmirtz *Irving *Buford *Baljeet *Meap *Peter the Panda Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Benson *Margret *Muscle Man & High Five Ghost My Little Pony *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Pinkie Pie *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Applebloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle *Princess Celestia *Derpy Hooves *Lyra Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Wario *Waluigi The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Ghirahim *Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Gaepora Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echinda *Amy Rose *Cream the Bunny *Big the Cat *Espio the Chamoleon *Charmy the Bee *Vector *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E 1-2-3 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Dr.Eggman Playstation Heroes *Ratchet *Clank *Sly Cooper *Bentley the Turtle *Murray the Hippo *Jak *Daxter *Spike *Yumi Power Puff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Brownie *Brick *Boomer *Butch (Add more character by series) Tracks The Bunker *The Bunker *CCs and Cream's Room Phineas and Ferb *Flynn Fletcher House *Perry's HQ *Doofensmirtz Evil INC *Phineas and Ferb's Fun House *The Second Demension *The Mall *Mr.Slushie Dog Regular Show *The Park *The Coffe Shop *The House *Bottomless Pit Add more tracks (Add them by series) Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Racing games Category:Games Category:Awesome Games Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:Works! works!